The Bakers
by Ich liebe dich nichts
Summary: Every knock on my door I wished was you. Every time the phone would ring I would hope it was you. I always want you here with me.


**I'm on a role with these fanfics. I love Brooke and Sam, and was kind of mad how no one remembers her anymore. So I brought her back :D **

**I don't own anything**

Julian Ryan Baker, a man that for many years never thought he was cool; but that all changed the minute that he met Brooke Davis. He still has to laugh at how much she changed him. Out went the cocky Julian and in came the loving, caring Julian. And that's exactly why he needed to do this.

Facing the wrath of his pregnant wife if he did not get this right was scary enough, but he knew his wife. And he knew this is what she wanted.

It had took a couple of days, and many phone calls for it to work, and then he had trouble with Brooke on top of it, but in the end he knew it would all work out.

As he lead his wife, blindfolded, into what was now Karen's cafe, his heart would not stop it's frantic beats. It seemed that almost every time he even thought of this day, his heart would try and jump out of his chest. He had to laugh though at his wife's angry tone, Brooke Davis was women that liked to be in charge and know what was going on at all seconds of the day.

He smiled as he opened up the door and watched as everyone around them tried to be as quiet as possible. Haley brought a chair over and as he sat his wife down, and took the blindfold of everyone screamed with pure joy and happiness, "Surprise!"

If Julian's hands had not been holding her, she surly would have fallen from the chair. As Brooke finally calmed down she looked around and noticed.

"Is this?" She couldn't even finish, but she didn't have to as Haley walked over to her with a tiara that stated that she was the mother to be.

"We thought you deserved this, after everything you've been through." With tears in Brooke's eyes she inclosed her arms around her best friend.

After many games, some of which made Brooke extremely angry, it was time for gifts. The guests were so generous. Haley and Nathan provided many dippers, wipes, onzies and a blanket for each baby.

Millie and Mouth each gave a couple of outfits and babysitting duty when the young parents couldn't handle it anymore.

Peyton and Lucas sent a present that stated they hoped they would be able to come in when the babies were born, and how much they missed her. With it came two mobiles one with basketballs and the other with music instruments. They were perfect.

Clay and Quinn offered their babysitting jobs too, but Quinn also said she would be happy to take pictures of the babies any time they wanted.

Julian stood up and raised his glass, and said, "To my lovely wife, who I know is in pain, who I know can't wait to have these babies. No one deserves it more than you Brooke Davis, which is why I have the last gift of the night." As he said this, the doors from the kitchen swung open, making everyone's eyes turn.

"It's Baker." The "gift" said. Brooke's eyes widened dramatically. "What no hello?" The dark haired girl asked.

Quicker then anyone thought possible the pregnant Brooke was on top of the young girl.

"Sam!" She yelled as she squeezed her once foster daughter. Her head came and rested in her hair, Brooke took a deep breath, smelling a scent that was all Sam.

"Hey what are those tears for?" Sam asked as she could feel the wetness on his neck. Brooke had changed over the years, as did many others. She looked over and noticed that Peyton and Lucas weren't around anymore. There was two people she didn't recognize at all. And Haley was holding a baby. But Brooke was still the same.

Her hair still smelled like raspberries just has she always had. Her hair was long, a little longer now, but not by a lot. She still smelled of expensive perfume and she still held Sam in a way that Sam hoped she would never let go.

"I've...I've missed you...so much!" Brooke sobbed out holding onto the young girl for dear life.

"Hey! Hey look at me," Sam's tone was one that Brooke knew not to mess with. "I'm here, I'm right here mom." She tapped her hand on Brooke's chest. "Even when I'm far away from you, I'm always in your heart. Just as you're always in my heart." Everyone around them tried to look away and give the two a moment alone, but if you looked close you could tell most had tears in their eyes.

After everyone had left and it was only Brooke and Sam. They sat at a table just staring at each other not saying a word.

Finally Brooke broke the silence. "What are you doing here? How have you been? Are you going to college?"

Sam let out a hearty laugh and she grabbed Brooke's hand. They were just as soft as she remembered it.

"Julian called me, I've been wanting to come visit but I figured you didn't want me here." Sam's eyes traveled to look at their two hands together. A tear slipping from her eye.

"Oh Samantha! Every knock on my door I wished was you. Every time the phone would ring I would hope it was you. I always want you here with me." Brooke took her free hand and cupped the young girl's cheek.

"Oh Mom! I wish I would have never left!" Sam sobbed out letting go off Brooke's hand to cover her face as she sobbed. Brooke had no idea of what to do except to pull the young girl's hands from her face and wipe the tears from her face with the pad of her thumb.

"My heart always beats a little faster when you call me Mom." Brooke admitted taking Sam's hand and placing it over her heart.

Closing her eyes, Sam embraced the feeling of being this close to Brooke again, she had missed it greatly.

"I'm going to college." She whispered her eyes still closed. Brooke screeched and jumped a little in her seat, so happy for the girl.

"Where! What are you studying?" She shot of the questions quick.

"The community college not far from here, I want to be a producer like Julian." Brooke beamed at the dark haired girl in front of her.

"I'm sure he would be happy to hear that. Are you still living with Rebecca?" She asked rubbing circles in Sam's hand.

"I'm kind of going house to house right now. Rebecca and I didn't last very long." Sam admitted looking down again.

"Samantha! You should have come straight to me! Go get your things! You're moving in with us." Brooke stated confidently.

"I can't, you have the babies to worry about, you don't need me anymore." She looked down at the table, which became very interesting all of the sudden.

Brooke leaned over the table and pulled her chin up, "Let's go get your stuff, these babies need their big sister." Sam beamed through her tears, she couldn't explain how happy she was.

Later that night, Sam could not sleep so she snuck out of her room, that Brooke had left the same in hopes Sam would come back one day, into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"What are you doing up?" The voice behind her made her drop the water bottle in her hand and let out a tiny scream.

"Geez make a noise next time." Sam said turning around and smiling and the very pregnant Brooke. "And I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm pregnant, I'm either hungry, tired, and have to pee." Brooke said with a small laugh. Sam let a laugh out too her eyes shining in a way that they hadn't since she moved out.

"Want to share some ice cream?" Brooke asked but was already on her way to the fridge, while Sam went and grabbed two spoons for themselves.

"I missed you." Sam said, "I miss being able to come to you about anything. I miss having a mom, Rebecca never cared about me, she just wanted to see if you would give her money for taking care of me." She stuck the spoon into her mouth and let the cold treat run down her throat enjoying the silence for once.

"I missed you too. I sent a invitation to the wedding, and every time I checked the mail I was hoping your RSVP would be there." Brooke said ask she played with her spoon in the carton.

"I never got it." Was all Sam said, but she leaned over and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke smiled at this and let her head fall lightly on top of Sam's, letting each other enjoy the company.

Julian was freaking out the next morning, he had woken up to find that his wife wasn't in bed with him. He was searching around the house until he came to Sam's room. When he opened the door he had to smile. In the large bed were his to most important girl. Each lying on their backs and Sam's hand was on Brooke's stomach with Brooke's hand on top of hers. Quickly grabbing his camera he snapped a picture of the two before closing the door again.

Sam had just walked into the new Karen's diner, she had just finished her last class of the week and was hoping to spend some time with Brooke and Julian. She had just walked into the door was she heard a scream and then someone hitting the ground. Quickly running to see what was wrong she was met with a horrible sight. Brooke lying on the floor with a fallen over step ladder.

Quickly coming to her senses she grabbed her cell phone out of her back pocket and kneeled next to the pregnant women.

"Please my mom fell! She 7 months pregnant with twins! Hurry!" Giving them directions to where they were Sam leaned down to the women she considered her mom. "It's going to be ok Mom, just you see. I'm right here don't worry." Running her hands through the dark hair petting it in the smoothing ways. Brooke's eyes slowly opened as she saw Sam standing over her and sirens in the background. "I'm right here, I won't let you go." Grabbing to older women's hand she thread her fingers together to give as much strength as she could.

Quicker then Sam could imagine her mother was take to emergency OR, but as they were leaving Brooke yelled out, "Sam!" Running to her side she grabbed Brooke's hand and they both looked at the doctor, for conformation.

"Nurse! Get this women some scrubs stat! We don't have much time!" With little to no time Sam was back at Brooke's head. The tarp between them and her stomach made Sam's stomach flop dangerously. Brooke's arms were spread out as far as they could and as straight as they went.

"Just think soon you'll be able to hold you babies." Brooke nodded with tears in her eyes, which Sam was quick to whip away. "Don't worry about anything, I'm right here." Sam leaned down to give a small kiss to her mother's forehead.

"Ok Brooke can you feel this?" The doctor questioned, a medical team running around doing what they need to do before the babies came.

"No." She answered her eyes locked with Sam's the whole.

"Alright now you won't feel any pain, just some pressure." Before either dark haired female realized the doctor was announcing what the first baby was, "It's a boy!"

"A boy." Brooke whispered watching for a brief second as her son was passed onto a nurse. But in that one second she knew she could point out her son anywhere.

"Alright and here comes little sibling to come and meet you Mommy. And it's a girl!" The doctor yelled as a tear fell from Sam and Brooke's eyes.

"A girl, you have a daughter mom!" The excitement in her voice made Brooke smile.

"Follow them please, I don't want them to get scared by themselves." Sam nodded and quickly made her way over to her new 'siblings'.

While Brooke was lying in the hospital bed with her eyes closed she couldn't help but think how happy she was to have Sam there. She wondered where her husband was, and just as she thought that Julian burst through the door and came to her side.

"It's all my fault." She stated as she started to cry.

"Oh no baby, it was their time to come, don't worry anymore alright." Brooke nodded and just let Julian hold her.

For a few minutes they were alone before Sam walked in with her camera in her hand.

"They're so small," Sam said while a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Do you have pictures of them?" Brooke asked immediately seeing the camera. She nodded bringing it over to Brooke. Kneeling down the family stared at their two new additions.

"I think I'm going to go visit them, will you be alright with Sam babe?" Julian asked feeling a desperate need to see his children. Brooke nodded a tear slipped out of her eye.

"I'll be right back." Sam quickly but quietly caught up to Julian but not so her could hear her. She listened to what Julian said to her small siblings and took pictures and a video as he talked to his children. Once she had enough of that she felt the need to comfort her 'father'. Quietly she walked behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. With teary eyes Julian's eyes met Sam's. Julian moved over and Sam opened the small incubator and stuck her hand in, just as Julian was doing with his son.

"Hey sissy, I'm your big sister I guess. I'm going to teach cool things like good music and books and how to piss Mommy and Daddy off. And I'm going to always protect you ok? You can come to me for what ever you need." She rubbed her large finger up and down the small stomach of her sister. "I love you."

Brooke and Sam were sitting on the couch as Julian came in with his camera in his hands. "Oh who's that, is that Brooke Davis!"

"Hi Honey," She said waving at the camera, "Wave to the camera Davis, can you wake up Davis?" She scratched his stomach but the stubborn baby just kept his eyes closed as he squirmed a little.

"Wow! Who's baby?" He joked as he looked up to see Sam walking into the room. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. "Oh and who's that then, that can't be Samantha Baker! And who is that in her arms! Another baby?" He joked as Sam came and sat next to her mother.

"Oh daddy's just so silly isn't he Jude. Yes but let's make him happy huh." Sam turned the baby around to face the camera. "Now say hello to Jude, yes can you smile for the camera girly." She quickly tickled the plumb stomach making the baby erupt with giggles.

"Let's get a picture of the siblings ok." Brooke said passing over the now awake Davis. "Do intraductions Samantha!" Stepping back from the couch.

"Alright, this little boy is Davis Walker Baker and his little sister Jude Karen Baker, and do I really have to introduce myself? They will know who I am."

"Samantha." Brooke sent a small glare to Sam and Sam had a huge smile on her face.

"Alright! Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist. And I'm Samantha Penelope Baker, and today is the third month of our lives as the Baker family."

**Please review, I will reply to all of them!**


End file.
